poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Director Thatcher
Director Thatcher is a fan-made episode CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and Kosh Naranek. Premise Yakima makes movies for a future game show in hopes of financing the pound. Plot Part One (Inside Thatcher's Pup-house, He is sleeping in His bed, then wakes up.) Yakima: (Narrating) July 18. I was having a good sleep, until I saw the letter that started a certain adventure. (He sees a letter in the Pound's Mailbox) Yakima: (Out loud) Hey! Mail's here! (gets the letter and gives it to Holly and Cooler inside the building.) Here You go. Cooler: Ah. Thank You, Thatcher. It's from WPUP the Town's TV Station. It says... "Holly's Puppy Pound, we turn to you to make certain nd videos, each one taking 10-to-15 seconds of any of Your pups displaying certain prizes. You'll be paid greatly for every ten videos We like. You have two Weeks' time. Included in this envelope, is a list of Prizes that people might want. Best of Luck. Signed, WPUP Studios President, Bernie Roberts." Holly: This is great news, Thatcher! Do We know anyone with a video camera? Yakima: Sure, Iggy has one. (Inside Iggy's Puphouse, Yakima is conversating with Igor.) Igor: So, You want to borrow My video camera to make videos of Us displaying prizes? Sure, You can. Yakima: And what will it cost to Me to rent it? Igor: Rent? I'm letting You use it. No rent money necessary. Besides, Me and Viggy need some rest from Our videos. Yakima: Thanks, Ig. It'll help Us more than You'll know. (Scene to inside the Pound Building...) Winky: So, We got a lot of prizes to go over. 100 in total. What do You suggest Cooler-- (sees Yakima dressed like a Mad Director.) Thatcher...? What's with the silly cap? Yakima: That? (points at His beret.) That's what Directors wear, right? furthermore, for certain prizes, the locales Will relate to the prizes, right? like... Amy slamming on a TV, and sees Howler inside as He waves to Her from the screen at the workshop? You using a Metal Detector at the Beach, Precious and Vigor alongside some Camping Gear at the Farm Division? Whopper calling someone with a gumball machine-themed telephone at the Cityscape? or Cooler n Nose Marie's clan bring some outdoor luggage in the park? Cooler: Yeah. Igor: Hey! Bright Eyes! Me and You will promote for a Gift Certificate based on Old-Fashioned Ice Cream. Bright Eyes: No kidding? Bartrand: Daddy! Daddy! You and Mom will be in a video with a telescope. Tony: And what should Bart and I promote, Thatcher? Yakima: Well, There are a few prizes that need at least one candidate to display it. like a 23-volume Encyclopedia... Tony: Sounds good to me, don't you think so, Bart? Bartrand: Yeah! But I suggest we film ourselves displaying some of the prizes at the Pound first. Tony: Oh. Fortunately, I have a video camera that you can borrow Thatcher. Yakima: Thanks, but Iggy offered his video camera. Tony: Oh. Bartrand: So, when do we start filming? Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction